This invention relates to managing print jobs.
Short-run print jobs, e.g., business cards, letterheads, sell sheets, invitations, announcements, folders, brochures, and marketing materials, are generally printed by commercial printers using relatively small, low cost printing equipment. Because of the set-up time involved in changing from one print job to the next, and the relatively low volumes printed (often less than 1000 units/order), the printing cost is typically relatively high, e.g., $20-50 per thousand square inches (xe2x80x9cMSIxe2x80x9d). In some cases, several print jobs are manually xe2x80x9cgangedxe2x80x9d together (consolidated or aggregated) onto a single master, in an attempt to reduce the average set-up time per order. Another strategy for controlling cost, employed by printers of products such as invitations, office stationery, and address labels, is to offer customers a limited selection of papers, formats and colors from which to choose.
Printing costs per MSI are much lower for high-volume high-quality full-color publishing and packaging print jobs, e.g., food labels, consumer good packaging, magazines, catalogues and high volume marketing materials. Publishing and packaging printing is generally done using large, expensive offset printing presses (either web press or sheet feeding of large-format paper stock) in a highly automated large-volume manufacturing environment. Because these presses have high set-up and amortization costs, their use has been focused on long print runs that are typical in the packaging and publishing segments of the printing market.
Attempts have been made to reduce the high cost of short-run printing. Set-up costs may be reduced by using rapid changeover production machinery, digital technologies, thermographic printing, or single-color offset printing. Typically, these techniques assume that each print job is to be processed as a discrete production run subject to economies of scale based on the quantity of that print job.
Another approach has been to preprint high volumes of a standard base product (e.g., invitation xe2x80x9cblanksxe2x80x9d bearing high quality color graphics) using high quality offset printing, and then to overprint variable, custom text (e.g., the text of the invitation) for each order, typically using simpler printing processes and conventional short run printing methods.
Yet another approach has been to reduce the cost of setting up a print job by letting the customer, or an intermediary other than the printer, be responsible for the layout, sales and administration aspects of the customer""s order. For example, some companies, such as Hallmark, have provided WYSIWYG (xe2x80x9cwhat you see is what you getxe2x80x9d) terminals at which a customer can view a WYSIWYG display of the item to be printed, and then upload information regarding the print job to a local or remote printing site. Another example of this approach is desktop publishing software, which allows a customer to design a print job on-screen.
Computers have been used to reduce cost and improve efficiency of printing processes, e.g., to make the process of page layout, proofing, approvals and transmission to the printing floor more efficient. For example, in the newspaper and printing industries, on-the-fly page markups have been sent directly to the production floor using digital workflow technology. Prepress software and equipment that automates workflow is also used by printers and graphics professionals. Recently, Internet companies such as Noosh and Impresse have been providing services that improve the efficiency of buyer-seller transactions involving printing, e.g., by giving users of their websites the ability to xe2x80x9cconnectxe2x80x9d with a wide variety of print vendors, from short-run demand printers to long-run offset printers.
The invention features method for managing print jobs.
In one aspect, the invention features a method including (a) accumulating discrete print jobs electronically from respective customers, (b) aggregating the discrete print jobs into aggregate print jobs, each of the aggregate print jobs being printable at one time on units of an integral print medium, and (b) electronically distributing the aggregate print jobs to respective printers for printing.
Implementations of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The integral print medium may include cut sheets of paper, or large rolls of paper designed for use on offset printing web presses, e.g., rolls having roll widths of 20 inches or more. The print jobs are accumulated through web browsers. Printing of the aggregate print jobs is done during periods of otherwise unused capacity. Each of the discrete print jobs includes a run of fewer than 5,000 copies. Printing is done on large-scale offset full-color presses. Aggregating is done automatically.
In another aspect, the invention features a method including (a) defining a two-dimensional grid of discrete print jobs, the print jobs occupying positions along the two dimensions of the grid, the grid corresponding to a substrate to be printed, the print jobs being arranged on the grid so that at least at some different positions along each of the two dimensions of the grid are print jobs that have different content to be printed on the substrate, (b) printing the print jobs on the substrate at their respective positions defined by the grid, (c) cutting the substrate to separate the print jobs, and (d) distributing at least some of the separated print jobs to different customer locations. In some implementations, the print jobs are in different formats, and all of the print jobs are printed on the substrate at one time.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method including defining a two-dimensional grid of discrete print jobs, the print jobs occupying positions along the two dimensions of the grid, the grid corresponding to cut sheets of a substrate to be printed, printing the print jobs on each of the sheets at their respective positions defined by the grid, and cutting the sheets of the substrate along each of the two dimensions to separate the print jobs into rectangular stacks. In some implementations, each stack defines a separate print job.
The invention also features a method including defining a two-dimensional grid of discrete print jobs, the print jobs occupying positions along the two dimensions of the grid, the grid corresponding to a non-preprinted substrate to be printed, printing the print jobs on each of the sheets at their respective positions defined by the grid, and cutting the sheets of the substrate along each of the two dimensions to separate the print jobs.
In another aspect, the invention features a method including defining a two-dimensional grid of discrete print jobs, the print jobs occupying positions along the two dimensions of the grid, the grid corresponding to a substrate to be printed, printing the print jobs in full color on each of the sheets at their respective positions defined by the grid, and cutting the sheets of the substrate along each of the two dimensions to separate the print jobs.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method including receiving orders for discrete print jobs from customers, each of the orders being received at an associated ordering time, each of the orders having an associated delivery time, the periods between the ordering times and the delivery times of at least some of the print jobs being different, aggregating a set of the print jobs that have essentially the same associated delivery time into an aggregate print job to be printed at one time on shared substrate units, and arranging for the production of the aggregate print job at a time that is just ahead of the delivery time. In some implementations, the method also includes adjusting the prices of the discrete print jobs based on the period between the ordering time and the delivery time. The method may also include arranging for the production during periods of unused printing capacity.
The invention also features a method including offering the printing of discrete print jobs to customers in at least two different service levels, one of the service levels including printing the print jobs free for the customers and another of the service levels including charging for the print jobs, receiving orders from customers for print jobs at selected service levels, and aggregating a set of the print jobs for printing at one time on shared substrate units. The service levels may be associated with speed of turnaround, and/or with the presence or absence of third-party advertising on the print job.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a method including receiving orders for discrete print jobs from customers, electronically creating and accumulating non-commodity information associated with each of the print jobs, aggregating a set of the print jobs into an aggregate print job for printing at one time on shared substrate units, and arranging for the production of the aggregate print job using commodity supplies and services including non-preprinted paper as the common substrate, and commodity inks. The arranging for production may include locating printers having unused capacity suitable for the aggregate print job.
In another aspect, the invention features a method including receiving orders for discrete print jobs from customers, automating the generation of non-commodity information associated with the print jobs, aggregating a set of the print jobs into an aggregate print job for printing at one time on shared substrate units, and arranging for production of the aggregate print job in accordance with the non-commodity information. The non-commodity information may include at least one of content, approval service, price, delivery terms, color verification services, quantity, and set up steps.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method including receiving orders for discrete print jobs from customers, defining an aggregate print job comprising a set of the discrete print jobs for printing at one time on shared substrate units, the aggregate print job having a delivery time, enabling printers having equipment not economically suitable for completing individual ones of the discrete print jobs to bid competitively for the aggregate print job up to a time just ahead of the delivery time, and awarding the aggregate print job to one of the printers prior to the delivery time. The enabling and awarding may be done electronically.
The invention also features a method including (a) receiving information defining discrete print jobs each of which is alone economically unfeasible for printing on high volume printing equipment, (b) aggregating sets of the discrete print jobs into aggregate print jobs, each of the aggregate printing jobs being configured for printing at one time on units of a common substrate, the aggregate print jobs being economically feasible for printing on high volume printing equipment, each of the aggregate printing jobs having a defined delivery time, (c) making the aggregate print jobs available up to just before the delivery time, for competitive bidding by printers having the high volume printing equipment, and (d) awarding each of the aggregate print jobs to the printer with the most competitive bid based on predetermined criteria.
In another aspect, the invention features a method including (a) using a high volume printing machine to produce high volume print jobs, each of the high volume print jobs comprising printing of only a large number of identical images one after the other, (b) determining the availability, between high volumes print jobs, of unused printing capacity, (c) bidding for aggregate print jobs that can be produced economically on the high volume printing machine using the unused printing capacity, each of the aggregate print jobs comprising an aggregation of discrete print jobs that would be economically unfeasible to print separately using the printing machine, and (d) printing at least one of the aggregate print jobs.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method including performing graphic design of a discrete print job on a design application that runs on a web browser, transferring the print job to a web server for storage after the graphic design is performed, modifying the print job on the web browser, and updating the print job on the web server after the modifying is done.
The invention also features a method including aggregating discrete print jobs into aggregate print jobs to be produced on units of a common substrate, all of the aggregate print jobs conforming to a standard format, transmitting the aggregate print jobs to a printer electronically, and, at the printer, configuring printing equipment for producing different ones of the aggregate print jobs using the same steps.
In another aspect, the invention features a method including (a) defining a standard template format for containing common graphical information that relates to different discrete print jobs, (b) providing a design tool to enable a designer to create a template that complies with the standard template format and embodies the common graphical information, (c) enabling the designer to deliver the template to a server electronically, (d) enabling users at client machines to use the template to generate different discrete print jobs that conform to the template and include custom graphical information specific to each of the discrete print jobs, and (e) aggregating sets of the discrete print jobs into aggregate print jobs for printing at one time on units of shared substrate.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a method including aggregating discrete high-quality full color print jobs into a single aggregate print job, printing the single aggregate print job using standard process colors and standard un-pre-printed paper on high speed printing equipment, and distributing the aggregate print jobs in electronic files.
The invention also features a method including (a) digitally aggregating discrete print jobs into an aggregate print job to be printed at one time on units of a standard shared substrate, the aggregate print job being defined in a standard compressed prepress data format, (b) sending the aggregate print job to a workstation at a printing site, at the printing site, Raster Image Processing the aggregate print job to create standard color separations, (c) using a computer-to-plate process to create plates based on the color separations, (d) loading the plates onto a high volume press in accordance with a standard predefined protocol, (e) loading units of the standard shared substrate onto the press, (f) printing the aggregate print job onto the standard shared substrate, (g) cutting apart the standard shared substrate units to separate the discrete print jobs, and (h) forwarding the discrete print jobs to different customer destinations.
The invention also features a method including (a) aggregating discrete print jobs into a digital aggregate print job to be printed at one time on units of a standard shared substrate, the placement of the discrete printing jobs within the aggregate print job being defined by a digital aggregation template that represents the locations of cuts that will be needed to separate the discrete print jobs from the aggregate print job, (b) placing a physical embodiment of the aggregation template on the units of the standard shared substrate, and (c) using the physical embodiment of the aggregation template as a guide to making cuts to separate the discrete print jobs. The aggregate print job may include a plurality of aggregated sheets, and be identified by an identifier printed on each aggregated sheet within the aggregate print job. Information printed on the aggregation template may be used to automatically identify each discrete print job.
In another aspect, the invention features a method including (a) aggregating discrete print jobs into an aggregate print job, (b) printing the aggregate print job at a printing site, (c) separating the discrete print jobs by cutting apart the aggregate print jobs, (d) electronically identifying the discrete print jobs as having been completed using a print job identifier, (e) at the printing site placing the print jobs into shipment bins of a parcel carrier that tracks shipments electronically using a shipment identifier, (f) associating the print job identifier with the parcel carrier""s shipment identifier, and (g) enabling customers of the discrete print jobs to track the progress of delivery of their discrete print jobs electronically.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method including (a) aggregating discrete print jobs of respective customers into an aggregate print job, (b) printing the aggregate print job at a printing site, (c) separating the discrete print jobs by cutting apart the aggregate print jobs, (d) electronically identifying the discrete print jobs as having been completed using a print job identifier, (e) shipping the discrete print jobs essentially as soon as they are printed, cut and packaged, (f) electronically billing the customers in response to completion of the printing and delivery of the discrete print jobs to a shipper for shipment.
The invention also features a method including printing an aggregate print job, cutting the aggregate print job apart to form different discrete print jobs, automatically printing shipping labels for shipping the different discrete print jobs to different respective customers, and applying the labels to the different discrete print jobs in accordance with identifiers on the labels.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method including (a) providing different kinds of entry ports into a print job execution system, each of the entry ports enabling a user to create interactively a full color print job in accordance with a pre-defined design template, (b) at each of the ports, generating a digital print job file based on the design template and design input of the user, all of the print job files being expressed in a standard design data format, (c) routing all of the digital print job files electronically to an aggregation system, (d) at the aggregation system, assembling selected ones of the digital print job files into aggregate print jobs, all of the aggregate print jobs being expressed in a standard prepress format, and (e) routing different ones of the aggregate print jobs electronically to different printers for printing.
The invention also features an apparatus that includes (a) web browsers configured for interactive design by users of discrete print jobs, (b) a central storage for information about the discrete print jobs that results from interaction with the users, (c) a scalable group of web servers that interact with the web browsers and with the central storage, and (d) a scalable group of printing servers configured to aggregate the discrete print jobs into aggregate print jobs and deliver the aggregate print jobs electronically to printers.
Among the advantages of the invention, short run print jobs can be printed using high-quality, large-volume printing equipment, while reducing printing cost significantly, improving print job quality as compared to alternative short run printing processes, and improving capacity utilization of the printing equipment. In some implementations, the printing cost is less than 10%, or even less than 5%, of the cost of printing an identical item using traditional short run printing techniques. Some implementations also provide a fast possible turnaround time from when the customer places an order until the customer""s print job is done, e.g., less than two hours, and allow queuing of print jobs so that expedited print jobs are printed first and lower priority print jobs are printed later. A large number of customers with short-run print jobs can be served by a relatively small number of industrial print subcontractors, to achieve end-to-end automation and aggregation of the print jobs.
Each customer can design a print job directly on a web browser and, if desired, upload the customer""s own graphics, e.g., a logo design. Use of the web browser based design capability can replace or enhance traditional methods of graphic design, in which a graphic designer translates a customer""s sketch and/or verbal description into a finished design and provides one or more proofs for the customer""s approval prior to printing.
The invention allows the printing subcontractors""0 production floors to be organized and operated in a manner consistent with the best-in-class practices for high-volume, high quality publishing and packaging printers, despite the fragmented nature of the custom printing jobs involved. The invention also features a scalable systems architecture, to allow the systems of the invention to accommodate higher volumes of customers and/or printing jobs. Based on real time information provided by printers, order flow can be redirected to those printers who, at a given moment in time, have excess production capacity and are willing to sell that capacity at a price lower than their xe2x80x9cfully loadedxe2x80x9d production cost.
Customer orders can consist of a variety of document types, layouts and quantities, for a potentially infinite range of order characteristics. Yet the traditionally high cost of managing this variability of order characteristics is reduced or eliminated through a conversion of the variability into a consistently formatted, repetitive stream of pre and post press digital information that is compatible with printing industry standards. Groups of customers (e.g., multiple customers within a single company) are able to share and centrally control common document characteristics (e.g., a template for a brochure layout or a business card design that is shared by multiple persons within the same company), while decentralizing individual purchase decisions, order entry and modifications to text or other variable elements within the documents.
Based on market information and printer information, received both previously and in xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9d, the web server host can modify the price, delivery, and product options that are offered to a given customer or set of customers. For instance, if excess production capacity will be available in the next several hours, printers may be willing to temporarily cut their wholesale price in order to fill the near-term capacity, and the web server host could, in response, immediately modify the offers displayed to customers via the Internet so as to increase demand. There is no incremental (marginal/variable) cost to processing a customer""s order in a very rapid time (e.g., two hours), and the system allows real time rescheduling of order queues to manage capacity fluctuations. This allows the web server host to charge a higher price for expedited orders without incurring additional cost to provide the expedited service.